The invention disclosed here relates, in general, to the field of fire suppression systems, and more specifically to the starter mechanism that is required to ignite a fire suppression oxidizer contained within the housing of a fire suppression device. In another aspect, the invention also relates to a means for connecting and disconnecting a separate inert firing pin to the starter assembly prior to the use of the fire suppression device.